Balloons and catheters are used throughout the body in various lumens such as vascular, neurovascular and non-vascular lumens or cavities. In order to give the devices some radio visibility during use, the devices may have material embedded in the distal tip or various marker positions.
In some cases, the devices are insufflated with various solutions to make the devices visible under fluoroscopy. The problem with using a solution-filled device is that the device may become sticky or stiff, or have increased deflation or inflation times, making the device difficult to work with or hindering the ability of the practitioner to control the device in vivo.
There is a need for catheter devices that have increased visibility in vivo for imaging devices, but that are insertable in a deflated state, such that they are easier to control and to work with.